Amazonian Warrior
by LoveFlame
Summary: Scarlett only had a few things: a new home, a new family, new friends, and old memories. It isn't until the opportunity of a lifetime visits her terra that she is offered her only chance to prove herself; to be a true Amazonian warrior. - OC story - R&R!
1. The Prologue: Red Rose

**Welcome, readers! Are you ready to read...**

**AMAZONIAN WARRIOR! :D**

**Chapter 1 is right here and ready to go! Oh yeah! :D**

**I can't wait to cause some mischief! :D But unfortunately, you guys won't get the joy of that. Well, at least not in this chapter. The mischief starts next chapter.**

**This chapter is the prologue showing a small scene between the OC and her mother. I will have some significance later on, so…yeah. xD Whatever, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. They are the property of Nerd Corps. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Red Rose**_

_"Mommy, when is he coming back?"_

_A young raven haired woman, her rosy colored dress adorned with flowers of all colors turned her attention from her knitting to her daughter questionably._

_"He? Your father?"_

_The young four year old girl nodded her head._

_"I don't know, Scarlett. It may be a while before he comes back home."_

_The girl named Scarlett slumped in her seat with her head in her arms as she watched her mother knit a maroon blanket with a sigh._

_"He always comes home late…" Her golden eyes downcast, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and sighed deeply again. "I miss him."_

_The mother sighed. "I know Red Rose, I know..." She put down her knitting needles and cloth on the table and sighed deeply herself. "But everything is going to be alright. He just works a lot so he can keep us fed. You know that."_

_"Yes, but still, does he have to stay so long? I never see him anymore."_

_"Red Rose, come here." Scarlett rose from her seat, straightening her bright red dress before walking stiffly to her mother's lab. The woman embraced her in a hug and petted her hair lightly._

_"I know we don't see him much anymore and I too wish that he wasn't so busy lately but,"_

_The woman lifted her daughter's face to look at her, her cerulean eyes staring straight into her daughter's golden ones._

_"He is trying his best to be a good father to you, Red Rose. He wants to let sure you live a great, happy life. Sometimes that requires you to work hard at it so you can make it possible. That's what he is trying to do."_

_"..Oh." The mother could tell that the young girl didn't quite understand the explanation and chuckled heartily. "One day, we'll be together like a family again, I promise." She kissed the top of Scarlett's head, brushing strands of jet black hair from her face and straightening the red rose that was placed there. The girl nodded her head solemnly yet sleepily, shifting in her mother's lab and laying her head on her shoulder._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do you call me Red Rose?"_

_"Well, that started all the way back, twenty-four years ago." The mother smiled again._

_"When I was your age, I went with your grandmother to a local flower shop on Terra Lyn. Your grandmother always went there every Sunday and picked the most beautiful flowers we could get our hands on. Back then, there was a new selection of them because the shopkeeper would go out early in the morning and hand picked them. When he opened his shop, your grandmother and I were the first people to be there and bought them fresh. We would decorate the entire house with flowers. Your grandmother even wanted to have her own flower patch."_

_The mother smiled gracefully at the reminiscence of her childhood and sighed softly. Scarlett listened intently to the story, though her eyes were becoming heavy with desired sleep._

_"She moved away from Amazonia to another terra not too far from here. She did nothing but tend that flower patch of hers. Whenever the school children dared come close to it, she would chase them with a broom. That crazy woman… (chuckle) But she was a sweet old woman. Whenever I came to visit her, she would let me pick any flower from her patch. Each time, I picked a red rose because it was my favorite. Everyday I would pick a red rose from her patch and cherish it. When she died four years ago, new landowners bought her lawn and did not take care of her flower patch. All the flowers ended up dying."_

_Scarlett could hear her mother's soft voice turn sour at the memory, but she quickly softened again._

_"I wanted to name something – anything – that would remind me of those beautiful flowers, most of all, those red roses. Something that I knew wouldn't wilt away and leave me. Something I would and could always cherish. Or, in this case, someone." At this, the mother looked down at her daughter and smiled sweetly._

_"Scarlett, do you know what your name means?"_

_The young girl shook her head._

_"Scarlet(t) means 'red', and Rosette means 'rose'. You, my Red Rose. And of course you have to have your maiden name, Ambrel."_

_Scarlett nodded her head and yawned softly._

_"Red…Rose…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_The two females remained silent in the room, enjoying the rest of each other's company for a few minutes before the mother lifted her child from her lap and carried her to the bedroom. Scarlett wasn't sure what was going on as her eyes blurred from tiredness. Though her vision was unfocused, she could feel herself being placed on a soft mattress and could feel something warm and soft being thrown and tucked on top of her._

_"Mommy…?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you."_

_Scarlett still couldn't see, but she heard a small chuckle and felt soft lips peck the top of her forehead._

_"I love you too."_

_The mother stood up from her crouched position at the bed and turned off the lamp. As she walked to the door, she heard the blankets shift and the mattress creak softly._

_"Good night, mommy."_

_The mother turned her head to see the young girl drifting off to sleep holding her light brown teddy bear to her chest as she snored softly. The young woman smiled._

_"Sleep tight, my Red Rose."_

* * *

**Aw, I like this. : )**

**Now for the next chapter when all hell breaks loose. Yes!**

**Oh, btw, Scar's full name is Scarlett Rosette Ambrel, just in case you didn't understand where Rosette came from with the whole _'what her name means_' part of the chapter.**

**Review please!**

**~ L. Flame ~**


	2. The Beginning of Disaster

**Here's chapter 2 for ya! This chapter was already pre-typed from when I first did this chapter and I edited it, but don't expect to see no mistakes here; I didn't feel like rereading it and correcting, so...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, nor do I own the song, "How Could This Happen to Me" by Simple Plan. (NOTE: I didn't listen to the song, just liked the lyrics, hehe...)**

**Also, for the first few chapters, it'll be in Scar's point of view. : )**

* * *

_**The Beginning of Disaster**_

It wasn't long ago that "it" happened. I was only fours years of age when "it" utterly demolished my life and broken up my family...

To this day, I still remember just playing ball with my old friends, laughing and running around the field freely and letting the wind blow through our hair; letting the sun shine bright and hot on our faces. We were free little tykes, and everyone around us knew we had that special flame growing inside us. And they loved every single second of it.

The vibrations, the sounds, the different aromas; the odors in the air...we could sense it all. If a ball fell to the ground miles away, we knew. The perspiration of a hard-working peer or even the melody of exotic birds chirping from a distance, we all knew what it was.

We were Amazonians - the animal-like humanoids living amongst all of Atmos and learning about its brigade of heroes, known as the skyknights and their followers, or squadrons. We studied their life and society, and in return, we and the Atmosian humanoids learned from each other's culture.

We Amazonians were hunters. In our rainforest-like terra, survival was the key to living, as living is the key to life. I was told that years ago, and I yet to know the full truth of what it means.

In my opinion, survival is how to live. You live to survive, and to survive, you must live. It was like a simple mathematical equation, but it always equaled different answers. You either lived to see another day, or face death and move onto the afterlife.

Amazonia had thick, emerald-leaved forests, and there were villages scattered in specific locations, most likely nears streams of cool water or in canopies. Though we were safe within the supervision of our peers, we would sometimes "get lost" and were encountered by animals that were roaming the area.

We had never gotten hurt -_yet_- but only because of one thing: instincts.

Amazonians were known for their exceptional hearing and smelling capabilities. Being "lost" in the area was a minor problem, and coming back with at least a scratch or a small scar was more likely to happen than a fatal injury.

_Survival was the key to living._

And living is the key to life. You live your life, not knowing if you'll make it, or see that heavenly light of the Atmosian skies.

Sometimes, it's hard for you to deal with a situation such as this. You'll never know what might happen the next day, and it still scares me of how I would recall my past memories in the simplest of dreams.

I dreamt about my family, my friends, my home...

I miss my old life. It was great, and I couldn't have had it any better.

But then, that day...it ruined **everything**.

_**I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**_

_The flickering light of the fire spread across the terra. Our homes were being burned down one by one, and there was no where to hide. Only time to escape...but we couldn't leave our terra. So we stayed._

_And we fought._

_But we didn't win._

_**I can't remember how**_

_**I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight**_

_Many men fallen, many women dead, many children lost. They were merciless upon us as we were to them. I remember running away, into the wooden house, searching for my mother._

_I couldn't find her. I started to panic._

_Where was she?_

_**And I can't stand the pain**_

_**And I can't make it go away**_

_**No, I can't stand the pain**_

_Why wasn't she there? Why wasn't I able to find her?_

_My heart beat rapidly and my eyes watered. My throat started to burn._

_Where was she?_

_"Mommy? Mommy?" My voice rang through the halls._

_There were no footsteps, just a voice that I couldn't make out. I edged closer to the area of that voice..._

_**How could this happen to me**_

_And then, I saw it._

_"Hey, you! Little girl!" His voice trickled with delight, and he hid the crystal staff behind his back, attempting to somehow convince me he was just a friend._

_I knew better, and just as he walked forward I ran the other way, footsteps tracking me down._

_**I've made my mistakes**_

_**Got nowhere to run**_

_"Come back here, kid! We won't hurt you!" His voice echoed, but I kept running. _

_Fire spread out in front of me. I fell back, now cornered by both the blaze and the talons._

_**The night goes on as I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How can this happen to me**_

_Cornered. Trapped. Just like an animal..._

_**Everybody's screaming**_

_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me**_

_**I'm slipping off the edge**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread**_

_**I wanna start this over again**_

_I closed my eyes, ready for his wrath. But then, a voice so familiar to me called my name and a figure brushed past me. My eyes were too blurred to see, but I could hear the sizzle of crystal energy, the clanking of staff against staff, and the thuds of fallen bodies hitting the ground._

_"My Red Rose, I am so happy you're okay!" The familiar voice exclaimed, and a force was pressing me up against it._

_I smiled as I opened my eyes. It was her, and I was so proud she came._

_She hugged me tight and I hugged back. You could have sworn I had happy tears of joy form in my eyes, but soon, even that had changed..._

_**So I tried to hold on to a time when**_

_**Nothing mattered**_

_**And I can't explain what happened**_

Those familiar words came back.

_"There you are!" A talon yelled, raising his staff at her. "Surrender now!"_

_She took a step back, shielding me from the armored man._

_There was so much hatred in his eyes. I didn't understand._

_"Go, now!" She yelled, turning her gray eyes to meet my gold ones._

"_B-but…" I was petrified. I didn't want to leave her side and yet I was too scared to even stand in the view of the talon. The longer I stood there staring at my mother and the talon, the greater the danger expanded when more talons came rushing down the hall__ with crystal staffs in hand. My mother backed away slowly with me in tow, her nervousness becoming more apparent._

"_Please, Scarlett, go. Go find your father, please?" Her voice sounded hoarse and desperate. Her hand shook with a mixture of the deepest anguish and fear, yet her posture remained strong. She was scared to death – about as scared as I was – and wasn't sure herself as to what to do. She was always a lover. A lover of nature, beauty, harmony…never a fighter of any sort. She couldn't stand war, violence, and most of all, the spilling of innocent blood._

_Though she spoke no more, her eyes told me to run, and so I did._

_However, by that time, the talons were approaching her quickly, surrounding her._

_**And I can't erase the things that I've done**_

_**No, I can't**_

_I should have done what I was told._

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I've made my mistakes**_

_**Got nowhere to run**_

_**The night goes on as I'm fading away**_

"_Father! Father!"_

_I ran as fast as my feet could take me through the terra, my feet scarred by broken glass and risen tree roots, my ears booming with the sounds of explosions and crystal fire, and my vision blurred by salty tears. My heart pounded and my legs began to ache, but I didn't dare stop moving a second._

_"Father! Father," I kept repeating. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and looked around me. My terra…engorged with flames and destruction. Cyclonians lit homes ablaze and took captives into their ship chained up and injured. As I kept looking around I spotted a man with chocolate brown hair, his battered and bloodied body withering in pain on the dirt ground._

_I fell to my knees at his side, grasped his arm, and shook it._

"_Father!"_

_The man finally opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his mind swirling with dizziness._

_"Father, hurry!" I shouted once more. I could see the deep scar on his forehead bleeding freely._

_He finally got up, having trouble keeping his balance._

_"S-Scarlett? WH-Where's your mother?"_

_I pointed to the direction of where I ran from. He nodded sharply and the two of us ran back to the house. At this point, I believed everything was going to be alright. I believed that we would have been back together as a family again, just like mother said we would. Even those beliefs of mine shattered into a million pieces when I caught sight of the very thing that made me stop right in my tracks, eyes widen, body frozen, my environment unimportant compared to the sight in front of me._

_Mother, whose body remained unmoved on the hard wood flooring as she lay in her own puddle of crimson blood._

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_I should have left the second she told me to..._

_**I've made my mistakes**_

_**Got nowhere to run**_

_**The night goes on as I'm fading away**_

_That way, we could've made it back to her in time._

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_But I didn't, and that was my huge mistake..._

_**How could this happen to me**_

_Because it cost her life._

* * *

**Okay, I feel SO evil as of now, but this is what keeps me thinking! :D**

**I hoped you liked it. It took me a while, and sorry about the song part. I rushed through it...heh...**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and review please!**

**~ L. Flame ~**


	3. The Beginning of Disaster: Cont 1

_**Hello! I'm back! :D **_

_**Thank you MissDedodakes for your review. It's very encouraging, definitely since nobody else would read it. -sobs-**_

_**This is kinda like a continuation of "The Beginning of Disaster." The first part is the Amazonian incident after the death of Scarlett's mother. The other parts will be in the next chapters.**_

_**(Note: This was also a pre-typed chapter that's been edited. I apologize for any mistakes, since I have not reread this and made corrections...hehe)**_

* * *

**_The Beginning of Disaster: The Continuation pt.1 – Leaving _**

_I was placed in one of the skimmers as my father talked to_ He _who trained many skyknights of the Atmos. We all knew him as Arygyn the Skeelur, the shape changer. There were serious looks upon their faces and I could hear the dull monotones of their voices. My father and the Skeelur turned their heads to me, and I stared at them innocently. The Skeelur let out a long, deep sigh and turned to my father once again. He said something I couldn't quite hear well before he turned away, staring at all the retreating skimmers. The Amazonians that survived were leaving the terra as soon as possible, but the cyclonians were still shooting their crystal-lit staffs at us. A couple of them were running towards us, ready to attack._

_"Hey, you all! Don't you dare leave this terra-" But before they finished, I saw purple sparks fly in the air in a wild flurry. The talons screamed as they were levitated in mid-air, and then thrown back by a large impact._

_My eyes widened and I turned to see the Skeelur with his staff in-hand. His face seemed tense; it was so unfamiliar to the happy, sarcastic man we would hang out with whenever he visited._

_I stared intently at him, not noticing that my father had ran to our skimmer, the engine revving up hoarsely. I turned my head and as soon as I did, I felt the hard jerk of the skimmer riding off. My father turned his head to me and forced a small smile, but I could see the sadness and agony in his eyes._

_It's because he knew this was a bad day. This day, our terra was invaded, our families were attacked, and most importantly, we lost an important family member that we can _never_ see again._

_"Mommy..." Fresh tears blurred my vision again and I desperately wiped them away, wanting to strong like mother said I should be. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget what I saw. I couldn't forget her unusually pale body lying in her own puddle of blood on the floor, limp and unresponsive. Burns from crystal fire marked along her arms and legs, but her most fatal wound - the one that killed her - was one made by a blade slicing across the fragile skin on her stomach. When I saw her, I ran to her side and grasped her hand, hoping that she would wake up and grace me with a smile that only she could give. Yet she remained frozen on the floor, her eyes forever closed. My bright red dress, my legs, and even down my arms and hands were stained with her blood. I waited by my mother's side until it became too unbearable and collapsed on top of her, screaming and crying. I was soon whisked away by my father and carried from the house._

_As we flew farther away from the terra, I could see the bright light of blazing fire burning the ground, the smoke that arose from the ashes of burned houses, and the retreating of skimmers, heliscooters, and airships._

_What caught my eye most of all was the red and black flag that one talon held in his hand as the other talons cheered, celebrating their victory as we escaped._

_Two hours passed since our leaving from terra Amazonia. My father sighed. With a deep frown planted on his face, he searched his surroundings cautiously for any cyclonians, rogues, or sky sharks. His eyes darted wildly and his muscles tensed whenever he heard or seen anything that sounded or looked suspicious. His hands clenched and unclenched at their place at the handle and he kept blinking his eyes in an attempt to stay awake._

_I, on the other hand, yawned tiredly as I got comfortable in my little carrier seat attached to the skimmer. I held my mother's hand-knitted maroon blanket in my lap and over my still crimson stained legs. For the whole two hours the both of us were silent. We did not speak or even looked at each other, and when one of us did, it left us with an awkward feeling._

_(A/N: I guess that's what happens when a father and his daughter don't hang around each other, huh?)_

_I sighed softly and snuggled against the blanket for warmth. My eyes felt heavy and my body was exhausted. I yawned again and slowly closed my eyes, sinking into the hull of slumber. _

_It wasn't until an hour or so later that I was awakened by father, who told me that we landed on a terra that wasn't familiar to the both of us. It was medium-sized with lush green grass and small buildings made of either wood or brick. Aromas of all kinds - pies, meats, and even fresh vegetables - ascended in the air and through our nostrils. The terra was populated by humans, both male and female alike, and crystals of various kinds were being carried around like handbags._

_The terra was quite welcoming, and after those hours of long, dreadful flight, it became our new home._

* * *

_**Man, talk about depressing… **_

**After the next chapter or two, things will lighten up. I can't wait for that myself, seeing as all that's been in this story is angst, death, blood…it's starting to kill **_**me**_** now…**

**S'meh, whatever. Less complaining, more updating! :D**

**~ L. Flame ~**


	4. The Beginning of Disaster: Cont 2

**Oh yeah, I got readers! Two readers, but I'm not complaining! Two's better than none, right?**

**Welcome back to…_AMAZONIAN WARRIOR_! *the crowd cheers wildly***

**Thank you MissDedodakes and SakariWolfe for your reviews! I really appreciate it. :D**

**This chapter is when things get a little more interesting! If you thought Scar's pain ends here, you are WRONG! Muwahahahaha! We still got a bunch more chapters to go.**

**Here's the next chapter! R&R!**

**(Note: Also a pre-typed chapter...and you get the deal, right?)**

* * *

_**The Beginning of Disaster: The Continuation pt.2 - Abandoned**_

_"Happy Birthday, Scarlett!" My father exclaimed, picking me up and hoisting me onto his shoulders. I laughed joyfully and flung my hands in the air in excitement. It was my 6th birthday, and I was able to spend it with my own father. We were poor, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. I didn't care about the gifts we usually earned when our birthdays came. Since the invasion, it left us with little wealth. All we had was the clothes on our bodies, the small amount of coins and paper bucks, ourselves, and each other. Ever since then, we didn't see any of our old friends or family members. For two years, I stayed in an abandoned house in the forest while father went out and worked his job the way he usually did, coming home depressed each time he did. Most of the time, I was alone…_

_"So," He said conversationally, staring up at me with gleaming eyes. "What do you want for your birthday?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration before shaking my head. What was there to have? One thought crossed my mind, but I quickly dismissed it._

_"Nothing, I want nothing."_

_His smile wavered slightly. He picked me up again off his shoulders and to my feet on the cold, wooden floor. His hands remained there on my shoulders, and he gave them a small squeeze before he asked a small and solemn, "Why?"_

_I shrugged lightly and stared up at him. "I just...don't want anything."_

_My eyes searched his as I waited for a response. How would he react? Would he be angry? Would he feel relieved? Depressed? Disgusted? Offended for a cause I wouldn't understand?_

_But instead, he just shook his head and smiled. "I'll get you something anyways."_

_"Huh? But, dad-"_

_"Shhh," He pressed his finger against my lips to silence me. "I always find a way. You'll see, I promise."_

_He left it at that, but at that moment, I felt a surge of guiltiness run through my body. I couldn't have just let him use the rest of our money for something we couldn't possibly afford._

_"I always find a way. You'll see, I promise." -Isn't that what he just said? He said he'll find a way, but that still left the important question hanging around in the dank air of the shack:_

_How?_

* * *

_1, 2, 3, now._

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday my S W E E T I E - P I E! Happy Birthday to-"_

_Grumble._

_"...Sweetie-Pie?" I grimaced as my father just smirked in response. "Dad!"_

_"What? I like it." He said, still smiling as always. I rolled my eyes and blew each of the candles out on the small mini-cake. He told me he gotten it for free at the bakery, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that couldn't be true. However, I never questioned him about it._

_"Go ahead, now. Make a wish." He said, staring hungrily at the tasty pastry._

_I closed my eyes._

_'I wish…I had a friend.' I wished and stared out the small window of the room. The stars were high and bright that night, and the midnight blue sky made everything as tranquil as ever._

_"What was your wish?" My father asked, staring at the stars as well._

_I smiled. "If I told you, then my wish wouldn't come true."_

_The man chuckled to himself, smiling sincerely. "I guess that's true then. Fine,"_

_He looked away from the stars and eyed my mini-cake intently._

_"Scarlett, if you don't eat that cake, I will."_

_I frowned. "Dad!"_

_"What?" He pouted._

_"Stop staring at it like that. You're going to get a piece."_

_I smiled handling the dessert to him. Before he could grab it though, I quickly swiped it away from his reach, smiling smugly._

_"But I get to cut the piece."_

_"…aw."_

* * *

**10:30.**

_'It's past my bedtime' I thought, staring out the window at the all the street lights illuminating the empty street. From what I could see, the lights from the neighboring homes had disappeared, and were replaced by a silent ring of darkness. It was past curfew time, and nobody - particularly children - was to ever roam the terra without parental supervision or for a serious cause. Every being respected the rule, knowing that it was for safety reasons, just to assure that cyclonians wouldn't come uninvited to the terra. Living here for a while, my father and I learned a few things about it. It took a while, but all the same, we figured out, and gotten use to it._

_I walked to the small bathroom of the shack, where I choose to brush my teeth for the night. My "toothbrush" (which consisted of a stick with grass as the bristles) was lying at the side of the small, rusty sink. I picked it up with small, fragile hands, and scanned the area for the toothpaste (which my father had happened to get for "free" as well...)_

_The grassy but soft bristles were tender against my gums, and when I washed all the remaining toothpaste from my mouth, the taste of sugar-filled cake disappeared._

_I ran over to my "bed" (a.k.a, cot) and sat down. I was extremely tired, and my arms and legs ached with exhaustion._

_"Ready for bed?" My father asked, walking into the room and sitting down on the cot. I nodded my head sleepily and let a small yawn escape my mouth. He smiled sadly at me before pulling me into a snuggling embrace._

_"Dad...what's wrong...?" I asked, fluttering my eyes to keep awake. I felt his body stiffen at my question. What was the problem? Was I not to ask that? I awaited his response as a small silence entered the room. He moved uneasily in the embrace before letting go. I frowned slightly, but he just smiled warmly and ruffled up my hair._

_"Nothing's wrong," He settled me in the cot and pulled the small sheets over my body. "Just try to get some sleep, okay?"_

_I nodded my head slowly as he tucked the sheets underneath me. I felt the warmness of the cloth surround me, and soon, I felt the heaviness of my eyes. My vision blurred, and I fell into a long, deep sleep._

* * *

_Morning..._

_Daylight reflected over the terra as a bright horizon. The sun's bright, warm rays peeped through the small window of the wooden house and into my tightly-closed eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance before turning the other way. Birds from the outside chirped a sweet, soothing melody and cleansed themselves in the small fountain. I groaned._

_I rose from the bed and rubbed my eyes. I stood up from the cot and left the room into the living room._

_The house was unusually silent. A light, cold breeze of air blew against my skin with a soft, ghostly air. The room was humble and dark except for the light coming from the window near the door._

_"Dad?" I exclaimed, rubbing both my hands together for heat. "Dad?"_

_Silence. I frowned and shifted around the room uneasily._

_"Dad?"_

_More silence. I huffed frowned as I walked through the other rooms of the house._

_There were only three rooms: the kitchen/living room, the bathroom, and the bedroom - and all of them were unimaginably small. There was no place to hide or to run through. So, why couldn't I find him?_

_I was just in the bedroom and the room I was currently in was the kitchen/living area, so I guessed that he was just in the bathroom. I walked up to the restroom door and knocked on it lightly._

_"Dad, are you in there?" I asked, leaning my ear to the door. There was no noise. Not the trickle of running water from the sink or the thumping of footsteps moving around. But most of all, I received no response. Not one._

_"Dad, are you in there? Please answer me."_

_...And yet again, no response. I grasped the door knob and twisted it slowly as to let sure he really wasn't in there. I opened the door completely to see he wasn't in there at all._

_"D-Dad, where are you?" I was practically begging at this moment. There was always the possibility of him working at his job as usual, but I couldn't stand being alone. Mother's death haunted me even now that I was six-years-old. I lost her, but to lose father too…_

_I ran to the bedroom for the maroon blanket and quickly put it on around my shoulders as I paced to the door. As I was about to opened it to the outside that was when I saw a message crystal placed on the small, wooden table of the room. I eyed it suspiciously before walking forward, picking up the hard, rock-like substance with my hands._

_And I began to listen to the words of the message carefully, a face full of horror replacing my already worried look._

Daughter,

I know that when you awakened this morning, I was nowhere in sight. Please, do not search for me. I am not inside the house at this moment. I can't explain this now, but I want you to stay inside, where you can keep warm. Do not go outside for any reason. (Shuffling of boots could be heard in the background) Stay where you are. I have an important duty I need to take care of. I promise, I'll see you again, someday. Someone will come shortly to pick you up. Again, do not leave the house – ("Hurry up! We won't wait here all day!" was whispered in the background. Scarlett flinched.) …I can't say anymore now. Just always remember this…I love you Scarlett.

_The crystal fizzed before dimming in my palm. I didn't know what to do or what was going on. Where was he going? Who is coming over? Whose voice was that that intervened within the message? Why was he saying for me to stay? Is he hiding something? Is he leaving me here?_

_Disregarding the warnings of the letter, I dashed out the house as swiftly as I could, heading out to the woods behind our home, where the skimmer was parked._

_The small forest-like area only covered the edge of Terra Lyn. Every single tree was alike; it had light algae green leaves and a dusky brown trunk. I wasn't sure if I was going in the right direction, but I kept running. I remembered coming to this exact location months ago when my dad and I were taking "joyrides" around the terra. I was sitting in the front of the skimmer as my father was piloting the winged vehicle._

_Every minute, I wished to ride on the skimmer again, but now, all I was wishing was that my father hadn't already left..._

_I ran quickly past the trees and through the wild, high grass. My heart was beating rapidly, as if to burst, and the sound of a running engine erupted in the air. My eyes widened._

_'No, dad. Don't leave me! Please...' I thought, approaching to the area of loud noise. 'Please...'_

_I made it all the way to the edge of the terra._

_The skimmer was gone..._

_I gasped as I turned my head, hoping it was just relocated somewhere else around the forest. But soon, all hope I still had vanished as I looked down to see skimmer tracks leading up to the sky...That was only then, did I see a rusty skimmer in the air, the owner of the vehicle staring down at me silently. The owner's face was hidden in a charcoal colored hooded robe. The figure of the owner was obviously male. With him were two cyclonians, both of them glaring down at me. I instantly froze eyes wide and mouth gaped._

_"What do you want to do with her?" One of the talons asked the hooded man. "Should we take her away now?"_

_'Take me away?' My heart thumped wildly and I backed away in fear. The hooded man sighed deeply and shook his head._

_"No, leave her. We do not want to alert anyone of our presence. We will come back for her later-"_

_"D-dad...?" I said in a whisper voice. The hooded man flinched._

_"You are mistaken, child," The man replied hoarsely. "I am…not the man you speak of. Go back to your home."_

_I shook my head. That had to be father._

_"Why are you leaving me, dad? Why are you with…?" I stared cautiously at the two talons, both of which steered their skimmers away and readied themselves to fly off._

_"Don't worry about her. She'll still be here," Both talons smirked. "We'll come back for the little brat and take her to a nice little school on Terra Bluster. And without a scratch on her, of course." The talons laughed heartily._

_The hooded man remained silent, though his slightly slumped posture shown he was in much distress._

_"…We must leave before one of the locals sees us." He steered his skimmer away from me and revved the engine. I ran forward and held out my small hand._

_"Dad, please don't leave me!" I manage to spit out, my voice cracking. "Don't go!"_

_Tears were pouring from my eyes and spilling over my face. I wanted him to stay. I didn't want to be any more alone than I already was. I needed him. _

_The two talons were already flying off into the distance, stopping about a mile away from the hooded figure. The hooded man's skimmer quickly accelerated and then sped away, the sun's bright light enveloping him and his two cohorts._

_"DAD! DON'T GO!" I pleaded, attempting to run after the skimmer, but I fell, the high grass stabbing me in the eyes. "Come back! Don't leave me…"_

_As the three men flew farther and farther away from the terra, I could only watch in distress. My body shook in a mix of sadness, anger, betrayal, hurt. My fists clenched the grass tightly and my watery eyes closed. Ever since mother died, the only person I had was my dad. I thought that I couldn't be alone as long as I was with him, but now…_

_'Daddy…'_

_He was ready to give me away; ready to separate us, and to top it all off, he was in cahoots with the very people who attacked our home and killed mother._

_Realizing this I did the only thing my weakened, emotionally-unstable self could do: I cried my heart out, my hands covering my face in the middle of the silent, almost empty forest of terra Lyn._

* * *

**Hehe, I have to say, this definitely quenched my evil thirst for destroying my Oc's life. As the author of this story and a sadistic teenage chickadee, I feel rejuvenated. XD I usually don't write anything including angst, much less read it, so I feel pretty confident about this. :D**

**Well, now that this chapter is complete, I can start putting a bit of cheer into this story. How would you guys like that? Hm?**

**Anyway, don't forget to review please! If you do, I'll give you a digital cookie. Granted, you can't EAT it, but hey, it's still nice to brag about, right?**

**….riight. Yeah, review please!**

**~ L. Flame ~**


	5. A New Start

**Welcome back, readers! What's up? Are you ready for more…**

***dramatic music plays*….**_**AMAZONIAN WARRIOR**_**? :D**

**Hehe, I know I'm excited for this chapter. Things are finally going to calm down and be less angsty from this chapter onward. This chapter focuses on what happens right after last chapter's tragic events and we will be introduced to a certain female main character that we all know and love. This story will be in third person view now as well. :D**

**With no further ado, I present you the next chapter…**

**(Note:...NOT a pre-typed chapter! Ha! XD...still didn't reread and edited it though...I gotta change that, lols)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A New Start**_

_**8:05 am.**_

"_I can't stand Finn! He's always taking my stuff…" A young feminine voice grumbled as she stepped past the tree roots and brushed away all the leaves and branches in her way. The girl was no older than 6 years old. She had chocolate colored skin, short and spiky midnight blue hair held down with a simple orange headband, and was graced with sparkling mandarin eyes. She wore simple denim jeans, a sky blue blouse, and on her neck a blue choker necklace with an orange crystal attached towards the middle. Her eyes scanned the forest, her eyes narrowed with irritation for a certain blond child that couldn't keep from stealing her crystals and hiding them somewhere around the terra._

"_When I find my crystals, I'll show Finn why not to mess with my stuff." The girl huffed, blowing her hair from her face and stepping over more tree roots. _

'Finn, he's so stupid. He has no respect for anyone's privacy! I don't know why Aerrow thinks it's okay. He even joins in with Finn's stupid pranks. (Sigh) I just don't understand those two…'_ The girl sighed. Her two friends – an energetic redhead named Aerrow and an annoying blond named Finn – have been her best friends for years. The girl had to deal with Aerrow's daring attitude and his love for danger and adventure; she also had to deal with Finn's carelessness and bragging, stating that he had the greatest aim ever and holding his slingshot with pride. Those boys annoyed her, and yet they were like her own brothers._

_The girl chuckled lightly as she continued stepping through the forest. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of two small cerulean crystals sticking out of the dirt next to a large tree._

"_My crystals!" The girl exclaimed happily and dug her belongings from the ground, grasping them tightly. "This time, I'll let sure to find a better hiding spot." _

_The girl stood up on her feet and readied herself to leave the forest until she heard the muffled sound not far from where she stood._

'What is that? Is that…crying?'_ The girl thought. With curiosity, she walked towards the source of the noise, which emanated from an area near the edge of the terra. As the girl approached closer to the noise, she hid quickly behind a tree and looked over her shoulder. She spotted a girl her age with jet black hair, caramel colored skin, and wore a ragged red dress. Her face was hidden in her hands as she cried and was sitting upright in the high grass._

_The dark skinned girl blinked. _

'Who is she…?'

_She slowly stepped from behind the tree and walked closer to the crying girl. Her hand reached out to touch the crying girl's shoulder before her foot crunched down on a stick and startled the both of them. The crying girl's head snapped up and stared at the other girl with wide bloodshot eyes and a face wet with tears. She backed away quickly and gasped in fear._

"_I'm sorry." The dark skinned girl apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."_

_The other girl did not respond. She just stared fearfully at the girl in front of her and wiped the remaining tears from her face. An awkward silence surrounded the two children as mandarin eyes stared at golden ones. The dark skinned girl sighed._

"_I heard you crying," She examined the other girl's expression before continuing. "I wanted to see if you were okay. Are you lost? Do you have a mom or a dad-"_

_She was interrupted when the other girl started to cry again._

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, sitting down next to the crying girl and patting her back. The crying girl inched away from the touch slightly, but soon gave up and accepted the other girl's support. _

"_I didn't mean to make you cry. Do you have a mom?"_

_The crying girl shook her head._

"_A dad?"_

_Another shake of the head. The dark skinned girl frowned._

"_I don't have a dad, either. Mom told me that before I was born, they got divorced and never saw each other again. I thought I would be sad, but mom told me that everything was okay. She said they just did not agree on some things. At first, I felt alone."_

_She smiled. "But then, I met Aerrow and Finn. They are my best friends and they are like brothers to me. With them, I'm never alone."_

_The other girl stopped crying and looked up, sniffing softly._

"_My name is Piper. What is your name?" The girl named Piper asked, sitting across from the other girl. The other girl looked away shyly and mumbled something under her breath._

"_Hm?" Piper pressed and scooted a bit closer. _

"…_Scarlett…" _

"_Scarlett? That's a pretty name." Piper smiled softly. Scarlett gave a silent 'Thank You' and continued to look at her hands until two small hands raised her head to meet Piper's eyes. "Don't be shy. I won't hurt you."_

_Scarlett nodded warily, not completely trusting the girl, but felt a need to be comforted by someone. Piper frowned._

"_What happened?" Piper's eyes narrowed slightly and her mouth was a thin line. "I will listen to you, promise."_

_Scarlett stared at Piper in astonishment before nodding her head._

"…_okay." The Amazonian took a deep breath. "I…am from terra Amazonia. I used to live there two years ago-"_

_Piper gasped. "Two years ago? You mean, when the cyclonians…?"_

_Scarlett nodded her head solemnly. _

"…_oh."_

"…_it's okay." Scarlett sighed deeply. "My dad and I moved here after that. We lived in a house in this forest. My birthday was yesterday."_

"_That's nice. Happy belated birthday." Piper smiled, but Scarlett merely nodded her head. Piper frowned._

"_Did something happen?"_

"_Yes…dad left me. He told me to stay in the house, but I didn't listen. He left on his skimmer with cyclonians." Tears filled up in her golden eyes. "He told me that he wasn't my dad…and he left with them. One cyclonian said that I was going to be sent to a cyclonian school." With that, the girl started to cry again and shield her face with both her hands._

"_Hey, don't cry." Piper hugged the girl and rubbed her back softly. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll be here for you."_

_She sighed. 'This girl…she must be so lonely. She has no one to stay with.'_

_Piper furrowed her eyebrows in thought._

"_Scarlett, do you know anyone who will take you in?"_

_Said girl shook her head._

"_Would you like to stay with mom and me?"_

_Scarlett looked up and stared at Piper with a tearstained face. Piper smiled._

"_It'll be nice to have another girl my age to hang out with. You'll have friends and go on vacations and we'll do all kinds of stuff! It'll be fun!" Piper's eyes sparkled. "You will never be alone again, I promise."_

"_Never…again?" This time happy tears filled Scarlett's eyes and without warning, hugged Piper back tightly._

"_Thank you! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" _

_Piper stood up and held out her hand to the girl. "Come on, I'll take you home so you can get all cleaned up."_

_Scarlett nodded her head and took Piper's hand and the two girls walked out of the forest._

* * *

_**8: 45 am.**_

"_Um, Piper..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_How is your mother like?"_

_Piper looked at Scarlett, whom looked away shyly. The two girls were walking through the main town area of terra Lyn. As they walked people stared at them – particularly Scarlett – oddly, causing the Amazonian to grasp Piper's arm tightly. It was her first time ever leaving the forest and she felt uneasy with the surroundings and all the stares she received. Since entering the town, she stayed close to Piper the entire time like a lost puppy._

_Piper smiled. "Mom's nice. She's neat and kind and she always tries to be fair to people. She is a crystal specialist and has a whole collection of crystals in her room. They're beautiful." Her eyes sparkled. "When I grow up, I want to be a crystal specialist too."_

"_Wow, she seems like a good person." For the first time since meeting Piper, Scarlett smiled. '_She is like my mom.'

_The girls made it to a white house with a burgundy roof in Piper's neighborhood. Simple, small bushes and flowers decorated the front of the house and a small tree stood in the middle of the yard. _

"_This," Piper said, "is my house."_

_The girls walked up to the doorstep._

"_Mom is at work. She won't be home until this afternoon," Piper reached in her pocket and pulled out a silver key. "It's okay, though. I can let us in."_

_Piper unlocked the door and ushered Scarlett inside the house._

"_This is the living room," Piper explained after locking the front door, "and over there is the kitchen." She pointed to an archway to the side of the wall leading to the said room. _

_Scarlett scanned the room in surprise of the extraordinary neat and colorful rooms. The house felt warm and comforting and smelt of cinnamon and vanilla. Scarlett gave a small smile._

"_Come on." Piper grabbed Scarlett's hand and led her up the stairs. _

"_Up here are where the bedrooms are."_

_The girls walked up the stairs and met a fairly large lobby-like room at the top. Piper took Scarlett towards the rooms towards the left._

"_There are three rooms over here. This room," She grasped the knob of the first door and turned it, "is the closet."_

_The door was opened to reveal an ironing board, an iron, and starch spray. After looking in, the door was closed and another door was opened. _

"_This is my bathroom, but now it's ours, okay?"_

_Scarlett nodded._

"_And here," Piper walked up to the last door on the left side and turned the knob. "is my bedroom."_

_The girls walked in to a room with sky blue painted walls and light brown carpeting. There was blue twin sized bed to the wall sided with a dark wood nightstand with a lamp on top. The room also had a dresser, a bookcase, and a desk, an orange curtain was hung at the window in the center of the room, and – like the rest of the house – was neat and smelt of vanilla. _

"_Do you like it?" Scarlett nodded her head. Piper smiled. "You'll be sleeping in here. I'll get mom to buy you a bed too."_

_Piper sat on top of the bed. "On the right side are my mom's bedroom and her study. She stays in the study during the night and works on her crystals for her job. She will let you go inside if you ask. Just remember to knock on the door first; she gets upset if you just open the door."_

_The girl glanced at her alarm clock briefly. _

"_Mom won't be home for a little while. Until then, we could talk. I have collection of crystals I can show you."_

* * *

_**4:51 pm.**_

_The girls were still in the bedroom talking about all sorts of things. Piper mainly did the speaking, while Scarlett simply listened to her new friend's rants on where stores on the terra were located, what the curfew times were, what school she went to, and most of all, what kinds of crystals that she knew about. Piper spoke intellectually and passionately about crystals from different terras and how she would like to see them someday._

"_I read in my books about the blizzard crystal on terra Blizzaris. It is said that it can manipulate ice and snow. Isn't that amazing?" Piper exclaimed, giddy at her own knowledge. "There are so many crystals in the Atmos. I'm determined to find all of them."_

_The girls heard the creak of the front door open and closed and the sound of feet softly clanking on the hardwood floor._

"_Piper?" An older feminine voice called from downstairs. "Piper, I'm home!"_

"_That's mom! Come on, let's go see her." Without warning, Piper grasped Scarlett's hand and ran downstairs._

"_You'll like her, I'm sure of it!"_

_The girls made it to the living room where a lean, dark skinned woman with long, curly midnight blue hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes stood._

"_Mom!" Piper ran to the woman and embraced her tightly. The mother smiled and hugged back with as much love._

_Scarlett shifted awkwardly as she stood and watched the two females hug. She felt a bit embarrassed at her ragged appearance._

"_Mom, I brought home a new friend!" Piper exclaimed after the hug and ran to Scarlett's side. "She is an orphan. Can she live with us?"_

"_Hm?" The woman examined the Amazonian curiously._

_Feeling intimidated by that hazel stare, Scarlett's face flushed and she hid behind Piper._

"_I found her in the forest," Piper continued. "She was there alone and didn't have anyone to take care of her. She needs a family."_

_Piper smiled. "We could be her family."_

"_Piper," The woman sighed. "What have I told you about going in the forest?"_

"_But Finn hid my crystals there!"_

"_Piper…" The mother sighed again then turned her attention to Scarlett. She smiled warmly and her eyes twinkled._

"_What's your name?"_

_Scarlett's face flushed again._

"_Her name is Scarlett. She's shy." Piper intervened, nudging Scarlett's arm softly._

"_Piper, would you mind if you let Scarlett and I talk?"_

_Piper nodded her head and was about to walk upstairs until Scarlett grasped her arm tightly. Her golden eyes were wide with fear._

_Piper smiled assuredly. "It's okay. Mom just wants to know you better. She won't hurt you."_

_Scarlett held on the arm a bit longer and frowned. Reluctantly, she let go of Piper and nodded her head. Piper smiled again and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. When the bedroom door shut closed, the mother spoke._

"_Scarlett," The startled girl stared at her wearily. Piper's mother smiled. "What were you doing in the forest by yourself?"_

_Scarlett frowned and looked down at her bare feet. She would have to tell her story again. Sighing deeply, she began to retell her story._

_As the child's story was being told, the woman frowned deeply._

'This child…'_ she thought. _'She needs help.'

* * *

_**8: 37 pm.**_

_Piper finished her homework when her mom called her from downstairs. She put her books and papers into her backpack before leaving her room and down the stairs._

_She saw her mom and her new friend sitting across each other. There were a few shopping bags lying on the furniture and in their hands. What caught Piper's attention the most was Scarlett's appearance. Instead of the ragged red dress she wore before, she was wearing a new one, adorned with floral designs across her midsection. Her hair was brushed back and washed, and on her feet were red flats. The girl, who before had a small frown and a pair of worried eyes, was smiling brightly and her eyes sparked with life._

_Piper smiled. "Scarlett, you look great."_

_The girl's face flushed to a rosy color._

"_Thank you." She whispered softly. She was still as shy as before._

_Piper's mom smiled. "Scarlett shown me the house in the forest and we retrieved her stuff. Afterwards I went into town and bought some materials for her. Tomorrow, I will buy the bed and register her for adoption-"_

"_She's staying?" Piper asked excitedly._

"_(chuckle) Yes, she is-"_

"_Thank you, mom!" Piper exclaimed, rushing to the woman and hugging her. Piper then rushed to Scarlett and did the same._

_Piper's mom smiled. "Piper, may you please help carry this stuff to your room. I'm going to cook something for you two before it gets too late."_

_Nodding her head, Piper grabbed a few bags along with Scarlett and the two girls headed to Piper's bedroom._

"_Scarlett, this is wonderful!" The bags were lying by the small wooden dresser neatly. They were sitting on top of the bed and were talking. Piper smiled._

"_You will be staying with us now! We can have sleepovers and go to the same school and play games and…" Piper was coming up with endless activities the two could do and Scarlett listened happily._

* * *

_Piper's mom looked out the kitchen window. The outside lights brightened the streets of the terra and even expanded into the dark night sky. Bright white stars were spread out in the sky, surrounding the white new moon. The house was silent except for the laughing of the two children upstairs. Piper's mom looked at her wristwatch._

_**10:00 pm.**_

'_It's getting late.' _

"_Girls, it's time for bed. Lights off." She exclaimed at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Okay!" Piper yelled from her bedroom. She turned off the lamp, closed the bedroom door, and waited for her mother's retreating steps from below before sneakily walking up to her bookcase. She reached for and opened what looked like a jewelry box and pulled out a lavender crystal._

"_This is a raw crystal. It can't do anything because mom said it needs to be refined, but it can still give off a bit of light."_

_Piper squeezed the crystal tightly, causing it to give off a fluorescent glow. She gave the crystal to Scarlett and started to pull the blankets off the bed onto the floor, making a pallet next to Scar's sleeping bag. Next, she used the crystal's light to see while she untied the curtains covering the window and pushed them aside, allowing the moonlight to shine through._

_Piper ushered the girl to the large single window in the room and sat down on her pallet, smiling._

"_Isn't the sky pretty tonight?"_

_Scarlett nodded in agreement. She sat on her sleeping bag next to Piper and stared at the moon and the stars._

"_Tonight is the new moon. Mom told me that it shows up in the beginning of the month. She says that it represents a new, fresh start to things."_

_Piper paused to stare down at the lavender crystal in her hand, still pulsating with energy._

"_Maybe this will mean you will have a new start living with us," Piper looked over at Scarlett. "Like a new life. You're part of the family now."_

_Her words lingered in Scarlett' s mind. A new family? A new start? Is Piper's mom her mom now…and Piper her new sister? For the first time in two years, Scarlett felt the warmth and happiness of having a family, even if it was just the three of them. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she wanted to hug her new family and cry at the same time._

"_Piper?"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_thank you."_

_Piper smiled warmly. "No problem…__**sister**__."_

* * *

_The two girls continued to stare at the bright night sky in silence, their newfound friendship formed and cherished. They eventually fell asleep, showered by the radiance of the moon and the stars, as well as the warm, lavender glow of the crystal._

_The clanking of boots hit the wooden floor of the abandoned house as three men stormed through the place, searching through the rooms in frenzy._

_One man opened a door that led to a bedroom, looked inside, and shook his head._

"_She's not here," He said keeping his crystal staff at his side, the tip glowing a faint crimson._

"_She may have left for the town here. Do you want to send our troops to investigate tomorrow morning?"_

_A man clad in a black hooded cloak sighed deeply, shaking his head._

"_I'm not sure. If she indeed left for town, the locals may have taken her in."_

"_What shall we do, sir?" Another man, dressed in the same wear as the first man, also kept his staff at his side._

_The hooded man thought to himself silently, assessing the situation. He could send a small cyclonian fleet to the terra and demand to be given his daughter, but if the nearby terra of Saharr caught wind of the invasion, he would have to worry about skyknights coming to the rescue. Even if his plan did work, could he ever give his daughter the happiness he wanted for her? Cyclonians will never think twice of severely scolding a child, no matter the age. Would his daughter be happy going to a cyclonian school on terra Bluster? Would he even see her again, despite having her in cyclonian territory? He also didn't want to raise suspicions against him and be thrown into prison on his only chance to have a better life; a life in which Cyclonia would win the war and bring an era of prosperity for the Atmos…right?_

_The hooded figure sighed again, now making his decision._

"_We will leave her here. There is no need to send troops to this terra and waste Master Cyclonis's time for a __**girl**__." Though his voice was stern, he felt a strong pang in his heart. "We must continue with our duties. Time is of the essence."_

_The two men gave their salute before leaving the house onto their skimmers. The hooded man shook his head in defeat before taking one last look at the house._

'I guess we won't be seeing each other for a long time…Scarlett, I am so sorry...'

_Reluctantly, he sat in his skimmer, revved the engine, and flew off along with the other men onto the small cyclonian cruiser and back to Cyclonia. _

* * *

**Man, this chapter **_**sucked…**_**D:**

**I wasn't sure how to cut some parts and what to add, so I apologize for the chapter not being its best, especially since this is the chapter that the story perks up a bit.**

**I tried to make Piper smarter than most kids her age, that little Einstein…XD I hope she didn't sound **_**too**_** smart for her age. I forgot how I was like when I was six, apparently. **

**Well anyways, that's the chappie. Now the story **_**really**_** starts! In zeh NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**Review please!**

**~ L. Flame ~**


End file.
